Mason's Mechanics
by writersworld1754
Summary: At this moment there are 7,256,011,250 people in the world give or take a few. Some are good, struggling with evil. Some are evil men, what are at war with good. 7 billion people in the world. 7 billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. All Character's belong to S.M. _**

_**Ages: **_

_Bella/Angela: 23_

_Jessica/Leah/Alice: 24_

_Emily/Jasper/Jacob/Mike/Tanya/Rosalie: 25_

_Edward/Emmett: 27_

_Renee: 41_

_Charlie: 43_

_Carlisle: 44_

_Esme: 31_

_(More to be added) _

"The Mechanics should be coming by soon," Jessica announced peering impatiently outside the café window. _The Mechanics _Jessica is referring to would be the three men that work at Mason's Mechanics.

We've known Jacob Black, the third mechanic - the boy who grew up in La Push, and whose parents were best friends with mine – for years. We saw him through his awkward phase, and even through the phase where he thought he was in love with me. Jasper Whitlock, the second mechanic just moved into this small town a year ago. He went to college in Seattle University, and somehow after college found his way down here. He was a southern boy with one hell of a drawl, and for the most part he was also one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. Emmett McCarthy the first mechanic moved here a few months ago. He claimed he needed a break from the big city, and since he knows Mr. Mason – the owner of the shop – personally he had a spot for him the moment he said he needed a place to go.

I'm still on the fence about him knowing Mr. Mason personally. That shop has been open about as long as I've been alive and Mr. Mason does not seem like the kind of man to have many friends. Besides, Mr. Mason is at least twenty years older than Emmett is.

I gave a chuckle at Jessica, who was still staring out the window. Jessica - while she might be married with kids - she thinks the mechanics are the best thing to have ever graced this place. She's even grown to like Jake, someone she used to loath because she thought he was nothing more than the Player of La Push – eventually he made his reputation as the Player of Forks. Underneath all that, she realized he is a decent guy. He's still not someone Jessica would go out of her way to help.

"Jessica, they've got a full load today," I pointed at all the cars in the garage, including mine. "Besides, Mr. Mason decided to show up today." Jessica gave a small little pout slowly wondering away from the counter. "You know the drill, the usual for all of them and I'll bring it over. I need to ask about my baby anyway." Jessica somewhat rolled her eyes writing the order we all had memorized on the notepad sending it back to the kitchen.

"Your baby is a little beater. That car costs more to fix than it's really worth." Jessica glanced at the clock and then to the door. Not only was she waiting for The Mechanics, who weren't coming in today, she was waiting for Mike to stop by on his lunch like he did every day. Mike & Jessica, are disgustingly cute. It makes me want to puke 90% of the time.

The two have been seeing each other since high school. Right out of high school Mike proposed, Jessica got pregnant with her first child, Mike got a job at some sports shop, they bought a house, Jessica went into labor, they had Lindsay, then a year later they decided to finally have their dream wedding. They're the kind of couple everyone knew was going to last.

"Don't diss the bug," I mumbled grabbing the boxes of food. "I'm going to drop this stuff off," Jessica nodded her head as I walked out of the café making my way across the street.

Forks, Washington, a town where everybody knows everybody, a town where secrets are hard to keep, and friends are hard to lose. You've known the same people for years, and welcome new comers with open arms. This small, dingy, cloud covered town is home. Most people want to run straight to Seattle as soon as they graduate and so did I. I ran to Seattle, followed a boy, got an apartment, and a job as a cashier at a grocery store. I couldn't have been more miserable. Six months later I ran back home, told Charlie I needed a place to stay, enrolled in the community college, got a job as a waitress, and got my own small apartment. I'm not sure if Forks is where I want t spend the rest of my life, but right now I can't imagine another place.

"Hey Bella," Tanya said shortly. Tanya was the girl that got hired to sit behind the desk and do all the paperwork. "I'll tell one of the boys you're here with gifts." She gave a little wink. She didn't grow up here; she came into town about the same time Emmett did instantly getting the job. Tanya and I didn't have a problem with each other, but we also didn't know each other. "It's something the girls at the café across the street do," I heard Tanya explaining, "they bring over food for the boys so they get a lunch incase they don't have time to take a lunch. It's very sweet," she opened the door that read employee's only coming out with Mr. Mason and a man I'd never laid eyes on before.

"Hello, Mr. Mason." Mr. Mason gave a light smile pointing to the phone and walking into the office leaving me with the mystery man. He was tall – I'd say about 6'0 give or take an inch – brown bed head hair, emerald eyes, and looked like sex on legs. I licked my lips glancing him up and down. He wore a pair of old faded blue jeans, a loose fitting white tank with grease stains covering it, and those arms – dear Lord, those arms.

"What café is she talking about?" He questioned taking the food from my hands motioning for me to follow him. "Just the one right there?" He glanced back at me watching me shake my head as I walked into the garage seeing Jake underneath a car. "Alright, I'm going to grab some grub. Be back," he called setting down the food and running across the street.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed out watching him run away.

"You're starting to drool, Darlin'," Jasper announced giving a chuckle taking out the food. I recovered my self turning to face Jasper. He was covered in grease.

"How's my baby?" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You're baby is a pain in my ass, but it'll be pretty well fixed by the time you're off work. You need a tune up, and new tires though." Jasper took a bite of his burger getting ketchup on the side of his face.

"Just get it to run. I'll get it in for all that other crap soon." I walked over and kicked Jake's foot. "Jessica's barbeque is this afternoon she told me to invite all of you. It's Lindsay's birthday so if you don't come I'm going to personally kick all of your butts." I gave a devilish smile.

"Want us to bring Edward too?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked him in the chest. "Ouch! We'll make sure to bring him!" He yelled as I turned to walk away. I jogged back to the café seeing Jessica talk to the new mechanic – Edward.

"How's your baby?" Jessica questioned seeing me walk through the door. I grabbed the salt and peppershakers bringing them over to the bar to refill them.

"It'll be done by the time I get off. Jasper, Emmett, and Jake are all coming to the barbeque, they said they're gonna drag you as well." I nodded to Edward giving him a heads up.

"Oh you _have _to come. You're new in town and the entire town is coming. You'll get to meet everyone. It's my daughters birthday you know?" Jessica gave him a smile. Edward shrugged his shoulders grabbing the bag of food and handing her a 20.

"I'll see if I can make it. Carlisle needs to show me how to run the shop. Keep the change." He said before walking off. Jessica and I both watched him walk away.

"Holy hell," Jessica said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Sex on legs," I agreed mindlessly filling the salt and peppershakers. "Did you see those lips?" Jessica fanned herself dramatically.

"Let me tell you if I wasn't happily married…" she left the thought unfinished. She didn't need to finish the thought because I knew what she was thinking. If she wasn't happily married he would be on her list. Mike walked into the café making all conversation about the hot mechanics disappear. Jessica didn't have anything to hide, but she wasn't about to talk about other men she found fuckable in front of her husband.

**_A/N: So, I specifyed the ages at the beginning because while I was rereading this I found myself a bit confused on how old everyone in the story is. Not all the characters were introduced in this chapter, I'm just giving you the ages of all the characters that will be in this story. I'm sorry if that confused you at all. I plan on updating at least once a week. Anyways, let me know what you think! Leave a review. Follw/favorite the story if you liked it. _**

**_Until next time, my loves. _**

**_~xoxoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. All Character's belong to S.M._**

"I'm leaving my house now. I had to make the potato salad." I answer my phone on the first ring already knowing it was Jessica. I was late. I should have been at Jessica's house for the barbeque by five. It was almost six.

It wasn't my fault my roommate – Katie – decided she wanted to make herself mashed potato's. I had to go to the store and buy more before I could even attempt to make the potato salad. Jessica was going to have smoke coming out of her ears by the time I got there.

"Everyone else is already here," I could here the annoyance clear in her voice. "Just hurry up and get here. Lindsay wants to open presents." The line went dead. _Great, now I have a pissed off Jessica to deal with. _I grabbed the black heels I decided on wearing, along with the potato salad and ran out of the door. It shouldn't take me longer than five minutes to drive to Jessica's house.

Normally, I would have just walked the short distance from my apartment to her house. Today I was driving. There was no way I was about to make a fifteen-minute walk when I had Jessica waiting for me. One thing you should know about her, once she's pissed, she can freeze you out. Jessica and I have gotten into one fight in our entire life. It was freshman year, over none other than Mike Newton. Mike – along with most of the other guys in our group – got blinded when I showed back up in Forks after spending the summer with Renee in Arizona. I came back without braces, my boobs had appeared overnight, Renee taught me the importance of doing your hair, and wearing minimal make up, and she taught how to dress properly for the body I had. I came back as a different person.

Mike decided that year, it was his mission to get me to go to homecoming with him. Jessica froze me out all over some boy she had a thing for. I swear, the only reason she didn't freeze me out all through high school is because I told Mike to ask her to homecoming instead. He did, and apparently it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Part of me wonders if I could have _this _life if I would have said yes. _Do I want this life?_

I pulled on the side of the street in between the sleek black Mercedes and the truck I knew to be Jacobs. I grabbed the black heels from the passenger seat slipping them on my feet, and grabbing the potato salad jogging up to the front door letting myself right in.

"A woman who can run in heels should be feared." Mike spoke up making me jump. He was the only one in the house. "I had to change. I got off late." He scrunched his nose up. Mike and I were in the same boat with Jessica, although Mike's probably in a lot more trouble with her than I am.

"Good to see you, Bells," He gave me a one armed hug before we decided to face Jessica's wrath together. The backyard looked like it held most of our high school group plus a few new faces. Everyone that was important, or semi-important, was here on time – and I wasn't; Mike wasn't.

"Potato salad," I offered Jessica with the biggest smile I could muster up. "Katie decided she wanted mashed potatoes. I had to go to the store, get more, and then get everything together. " Jessica took the bowel from my fingers setting it down on the table that was already filled with food. "Who did the barbeque?" I knew Jessica didn't do it, and Mike just got here.

"Jasper offered to take over for me. I burned the first batch." Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Bella I'm not mad at you. You're not Lindsay's father." She hissed glaring daggers at Mike. At least _I _wasn't on her shit list. "You should have gotten off early." She was whispering in attempt to keep their little tiff private. I gave Mike a weak smile backing out from the scene spotting Emily, Sam, Tyler, Angela, Erik, Jacob, Paul, Tanya, Lauren, Jasper, and Emmett away from the children.

"I thought Jessica was going to murder you. You're lucky Mike was late." Jake said looking me up and down biting his bottom lip. Jake might be over me, but he always made it very clear that he still thought I was _beautiful. _At least, that's the word he used.

"Since when do you wear dresses?" Paul joked wrapping his arms around my waist giving me a bear hug.

"Paul," I tapped his back. "Can't. Breath." He chuckled setting me back on my feet. I smoothed out the little black dress. "I have a few in my closet, thank you very much," I answered his question. Emily gave a small chuckle looking over to the children.

"Kimberly Clark, you be nice to your brother or you'll get grounded!" She shouted making the six year old look up and slowly back away from the three year old. "You're daughter." She shook her head looking up at Sam.

That's when I noticed _him. _He was standing next to Emmett quietly. He traded in his dingy white grease stained tee shirt for a loose fitting black tee, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He no longer had grease smudges on his face, and his hair was still a wild mess. I'll admit it I was staring. I was staring at his perfect arms; he didn't even need to flex in order for you to see his muscles. I was staring at his crooked smile. I was staring at him.

His eyes locked on mine, and a small cocky smile graced his lips. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. He glanced me up and down, just like I had done to him before meeting my eyes again. I could feel all the heat rushing to my cheeks. I was probably about six different shades of red.

"You want one, man?" Jasper pulled out a pack of cigarettes offering one to _him. _He shrugged his shoulders grabbing one from the pack. He placed that cigarette between his lips, looked at me and gave me a lopsided smile.

"Can I have one, Man?" Paul questioned. Jasper shrugged his shoulders offering out the pack. Out of the group five people declined: Emily, Sam, Angela, Tyler, and myself. Edward pulled out a lighter inhaling the smoke, and slowly exhaling. I never found smoking attractive. I found it disgusting, and stupid. Yet, somehow, he made it look appealing, sexy. He made it look, attractive.

"If I find those on my lawn your all on my hit list. Even you newbie!" Jessica called out as a warning. Small chuckles escaped all of our lips at the warning.

The rest of the barbeque passed by slowly. Lindsay bugged Jessica for fifteen minutes before she was allowed to open her gifts. It was one after another, Jessica reading every card out load and Lindsay showing off her gifts. By the third present I wanted to shoot myself. It was just so monotonous, and she had at least twenty more gifts to go. I made it to the end of the gifts before I glanced at my clock it was almost nine.

"Jess," I waved her over. She kissed Lindsay on the cheek walking over. "I have to get going I have a morning class tomorrow." I explained. Jessica shook her head. "Don't be to hard on Mike, he loves you both." I wrapped my arms around her giving her a long hug. "See you tomorrow at work." I walked back in the house grabbing my purse from the coat rack and walking outside.

As fate would have it, the black Mercedes was _his. _He was leaning against his car, talking to Jasper and Emmett smoking a cigarette. I silently walked to my car unlocking it getting in the drivers seat removing my shoes. I could run in heels, but I could not drive in them.

"So this is your beater?" His voice was as sweet as honey. He walked over kicking the tire lightly.

"Don't diss the car." I chuckled. He shook his head leaning back as if he were looking for something out of place.

"You're left tire is low. I wanted to change it, but Jake and Jasper told me you wouldn't have the cost difference. Might want to at least air it up." He shrugged his shoulders walking back to his own car. I shook my head starting the car.

Just like that I was gone.

**_A/N: I know, some people are probably going to be upset with the fact that I made Edward a smoker. I think it fits his personality. You'll be seeing more of the La Push group in later chapters, and you'll get a tiny peak at high school Bella. _**

**_So, let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review! Constructive critisism is appriciated. Don't forget to follow/favorite the story as well!(:_**

**_~xoxoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All characters belong to S.M.**_

Sluts. Forks, Washington is inhabited by sluts.

My short walk to school, I heard over three different conversations about girls wanting to nail – _fuck – _the new mechanic right there in the garage. They were going as far as to place bets on who would get to him first. The first one out of the group of college sluts was going to be rolling in money, because they all placed money on it. Isn't that like whoring yourself out?

"I'm telling you_ I'm_ his type," Lauren said quite confidently as I walked into the English 105 classroom. "Long blonde hair, DD boobs, legs that just don't quit. If I'm not his type he's gay," she chuckled flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Right Bella?" Great not she was bringing me into a conversation I really would have rather stayed out of.

"Lauren the DD boobs don't count. They're fake." I pulled out my notebook. Laurens jaw dropped slightly before she recovered herself. She didn't think anyone actually believed she just miraculously grew three-cup sizes shortly after her 18th birthday, did she?

"Well, we all know _you're _not his type," Lauren hissed crossing her legs. Saying Lauren and I didn't get along was the understatement of the year. Hate is a strong word, but that's what I felt towards Lauren. I hated her. It probably steamed from high school when she told everyone I went to Arizona to get a little work done. _False. _Or maybe it was the time she made out with my boyfriend, at the time, in the girls bathroom. Or maybe it was because of the time Paul took me to homecoming and ended up leaving with her. I could still feel the sting from that one.

"If fakes his type then you're a shoe in." Lauren glared my way. "Good luck in your little bet though." The professor walked in the class immediately stopping all conversation. The professor went onto lecture about the current book we were reading – _The Sun Also Rises - _and the lesson it taught to all of us. His lecture, like most of them, lasted the entire class period. My notebook was filled with notes about the essential parts of the book, and the lessons we were suppose to get out of it. Along with notes I wrote down the homework, and just like that, class was dismissed.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder rushing from the classroom. I had work in only ten minutes. I was going to be late. I pulled out my phone dialing the Café while I ran back to the apartment grabbing my work clothes from the dryer.

"Clearwater Café, Jessica speaking how can I help you?" Her peppy voice came clear over the phone.

"It's Bella, I'm going to be like ten minutes late."

"No problem." The phone line went dead. Thank God for Jessica.

* * *

I pulled up to the parking lot the first thing I saw was an "out to lunch" sign on the mechanics garage. _They _were here. Was _he _here are well? I smoothed out my skirt getting out of the car and walking inside. Lauren and her group of friends were here – no doubt they knew about the mechanics eating here all the time – and Lauren was wedged right between Emmett and Edward. Jessica rolled her eyes in my direction at her.

"Do you think if I _accidentally _spilled a plate of food on her I'd get fired?" Jessica whispered to me as I clocked in. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "I mean seriously, look at her. Maybe cold water will do." Another chuckle escaped as I looked over there. Lauren was pressing her entire body against Edwards, her hand lingering on his thigh. He made no move to push it away, no move to push her away.

"Maybe he digs the fake boobs," I whispered back to her shrugging my shoulders. I felt a pang of… jealousy.

"Excuse me!" Lauren shrieked at Jessica and I. "Bella," _fucking Christ._ "I'm in need of a refill. God, you just can't get good service no-a-days." I didn't even try to hide my eye roll.

"Jessica is your server. She'll get right on that." I walked right past her grabbing the napkin holders. Lauren just glared but didn't say another word, to me, that is. She was whispering plenty of things in Edward's ear. Again, he made no move to push her away; then again he didn't seem to be returning any affection.

"Jake, do you remember that party in high school?" Laurens voice piped up. "You remember the one we all went to?" She motioned to Jessica, Jake, and myself, Jake just eyed her like he was trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I'm going to get fired today." I whispered to Jessica harshly.

"Sue's not going to fire you. You'll get suspended at most." Jessica thought I was referring to my attitude. I grabbed the three glasses of iced cold water Jessica had poured for them.

"Bella, got smashed and I walked in on her sucking you're dick," she chuckled. Jake didn't say a word, he just sat there quietly eating his sandwich. "I mean she wasn't even your girlfriend, and there she was on her knees for you."

"Lauren, stop." Jake said sternly. "Like you can talk about that kind of shit. Half the men you sleep with aren't your boyfriends." Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat as I walked over.

"Is it story time already?" I questioned Lauren tilting my head. "How about that time I was your waitress, and you were over here running your mouth, and I spilled a glass of water on you to get you to shut up?" Lauren looked up at me confused. "Oh wait. That's about to happen." I said tipping the glass of water over her head and setting the other two glasses in front of Edward and Jasper already knowing they were for them. Lauren let out one of the loudest shrieks I'd ever heard. I untied my apron handing it to Jessica.

"You stupid little bitch!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know, go talk to Sue." Jessica pressed her lips together clearly keeping herself from laughing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I could hear her feet coming for me. I turned around to see Jakes hands around her waist. "Let me go!" She yelled shoving against him trying to get him to release his hold.

"I think we all just need to cool down." Emmett let a loud laugh escape his lips at Jakes choice of words. "Shut up, man." Jake rolled his eyes. "Lauren, calm your shit. You know you had something coming your way. You don't just get to bring up old shit and expect nothing to happen. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to walk out. Got it?" Lauren glared at me.

"So she can dump water on me with no repercussions but I bring up a fucking blow job she gave and I get the water dumped on my head?" Jasper cleared his throat.

"You brought up a sore spot and you know it. Let it go," Lauren gave a little huff.

"Fine." Jake let her know. "Oh, one more thing," Lauren stopped in front of me. "I win the bet. _He's _taking _me _out. Looks like I am his type after all." She shoulder checked me and walked out of the café. Jessica raised her eyebrow at me and Edward looked away.

"There was no bet. She bet a whole bunch of other kids in class that she would be the first one to fuck you." I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever. I have to go talk to Sue, and get fired." I walked from the diner getting into my car. "Ugh!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel over and over again. _I'm going to be fired. She has him! _Why does that irritate me so much? No not irritate it infuriates me. I hit the steering wheel again seeing Edward give a cocky lopsided smile as he opened my door.

"Hi," he placed a cigarette between his lips.

"Hi," I said shortly as he lit up. "Those things will kill you, ya know?" A smirk came over his lips. It wasn't a cocky smirk, or even a real smirk, it was just that smirk I learned he gets.

"A lot of things will kill me. Just so you know, I'm not taking her out." He licked his lips. "She's too… clingy." He picked his words very carefully. "I don't take girls out anyways." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh no?" He shook his head running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not the type to exclusively see anyone. Dates aren't my thing." He took a drag giving me an arrogant smile. "Oh, don't worry about her fucking me either. Jake warned me about her." I glanced up at him.

"Why would I worry about that? You can fuck whomever you want. I don't even know you." He shook his head.

"You're right." He put his hands up as if he were surrendering something. He leaned down pressing his fingers against the tire, then leaned inside the car putting his lips to my ear. "Air up your tire Miss Swan," he whispered taking in a deep breath. "You know," he whispered not moving an inch. "I'm very good at getting things I want." He leaned back slightly locking eyes with mine.

"What does that mean?" I breathed out.

"It means, I've set my sights on _you _already. So, if there is a bet going on about the first girl that's going to get to fuck me, it's going to be you." I licked my lips and looked up at him. "Winner, winner."

"Just so I'm clear," I leaned back snapping out of whatever trance I was in. "You think I'm going to fuck you?" He cocked his eyebrow. "I don't know you." I repeated more for myself than him.

"That's the fun of it. We're perfect strangers." I gave a loud gulp. "Like I said, I don't take girls out. I wouldn't be opposed to meeting up somewhere though."

_What the fuck is happening right now? Is he asking me to fuck him? Do I want that? That would make me a slut? Then again, I'm 23 and I could dare to have a little fun. For a 23 year old I'm quite boring. The way he's talking it's like he plans on fucking every girl in the town though. He's a whore. _

"What exactly are you proposing?" I found myself questioning him anyways.

"Meet me at the shop tonight and come figure it out. Come by at eight." He said shrugging his shoulder flicking the cigarette to the floor. "Seriously, gets that aired up." He added before he walked off.

_He _was asking me to meet him at the mechanics shop at eight? I didn't know anything about him, and he wanted me to just go and fuck him basically. For all I know he could be a mass murderer trying to get me to that garage so he can cut me into little tiny pieces. Then again, it could prove to be a fun time.

_**A/N: So I have decided updates will happen every Monday and Wednesday. Fridays as well if I'm felling generous. **_ _**As always leave me a review letting me know what you think. Follow/Favorite the story if you like it!**_

_**~xoxoxo**_


End file.
